Omission
by Dark Lord Minwa
Summary: Sasuke came back to the village nearly two years ago, to find that his best friend, -the idiot blonde, left the village for unknown reasons. Naruto managed to stay off the grid since, nobody knew a clue about his whereabouts. Naruto learned that you can't break all of your habits, when he got caught in Konoha by none other than the Uchiha.


**(A/N: I have a summer job that can't be avoided but I will type to the best of my abilties when I ****have the time! D:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the work of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: This is yaoi, I think... so if you no like, then you leave... t(-.-t)**

**Title: Omission**

**Chapter 1: Old Habits**

* * *

"Sasuke!" said person's head turned to see the approaching pink-haired kunoichi , "I thought you would be here…"

"Hn," the dark-hair ninja turned his head to staring at the water, emotionless face in place.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Sakura saw Sasuke's grip tightened on the railing by a fraction. "I miss him too, you know that right?"

"What are you getting at Sakura?" Sasuke said, his tone came ruder than he wanted.

"I just want to talk that's all…" Sakura put her hands up defensively. "We-You never talk anyone…" she sighed. "I thought it would be different… I always dreamt we would bring you back and it'll be back to the way it was, just me, you, Kakashi-sensei, and…"

"… Naruto." Sasuke finished for her, feeling another sharp pang in his chest.

"Yeah…" Sakura breathed out, "My dream partially came true… you came back but…"

"Naruto left the village, and has been in the dark for quite some time." Sasuke's lips thinned as he finished. "It should be this hard to the idiot; his hair practically yells _'look at me.'_"

Sakura absently nodded. "Yeah… and yet here we are almost two years later, he's still missing…"

"Hn," Sasuke loosened his hold on the railing before it snapped under the grip.

"I'm starting to see why that used to piss off Naruto so much." She smiled. "Well I have to go. I promised Lee that I would let him take me out for dinner, see you later Sasuke!" and she ran off.

Staring blankly at the water seemed to calm him. Sasuke thought more clearly, and he began to think about his past, though most of the time it was Naruto.

"Even when you're gone you always seem to make everything go wrong…" he said half to himself and half to the image of the blonde's retreating back in the water.

The black-haired ninja stared at the idiot's back until it disappeared in the ripples, looking at water a few moments longer Sasuke turned to leave the bridge; their usual meeting place for mission when they were younger.

Wandering aimlessly through the village was the second best option when glaring at the wall was beginning to become uneventful.

"Sasuke!" he turned his head to the voice calling, Sai or whatever his name was, his replacement when he was gone, Sasuke didn't really care. "You're still being the Ice Princess of Konoha, just go get laid already. I bet even Dickless has gotten some by now."

"Hn," Sasuke struggled internally not to strangle him. "Go away."

"You're just jealous," Sai smiled emptily before turning around. "Naruto was _so_ much better to mess with."

Sasuke unbeknownst gritted his teeth. It was hard to not jump people who talked shit about Naruto, it was getting harder and harder to just stand there and listen. He'd heard some of the things the villagers said, it angered him to no end whenever he heard them say; _"I'm glad that stupid demon is finally out of the village for good, he was becoming a burden..."_

The Black-haired ninja also had heard about Naruto's fight with the Six Paths of Pain, and how he alone defeated him. He was curious as to why the village changed so much till he found out.

Sasuke hated how fast Naruto was growing stronger. Since their fight with Haku, he started notice the gap between their strength. He decided to go with Orochimaru to get stronger so he could finally defeat Itachi but also to catch up to Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand refused to let him leave willingly. There was a team sent out to retrieve him, which consisted of every boy, - minus the bug freak in the rookie nine.

Sasuke on the way knew the idiot would fight him to make him stay, so he decided to go on an all-out fight with him to see who was stronger. In the end one could say he won but he was exhausted in the end.

"Yo," Sasuke looked up momentarily to see the silver-hair jounin, who was still 'technically' his sensei. "I see you're as enthusiastic as ever."

"Hn," came from the raven as he continued to walk where ever the hell he was heading to. He did not want to dealing with Kakashi at the moment.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard yet?" Sasuke momentarily stopped, hadn't heard of what? "I would think you would have been at the Hokage's tower by now…"

"What is it I'm '_missing out' _on exactly?" came the bored response though it peaked Sasuke's interest.

The jounin rubbed his eye that seemed to continue to irritate him. "Well I'm guessing they found out some evidence as to where Naruto might be…" Kakashi smiled under his mask when he opened his eye to find that Sasuke was already gone.

"It's probably the only reason he came back…" Kakashi muttered to himself before wondering what Iruka was doing.

Tsunade looked up when she felt the all too familiar chakra enter the room. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Hn," Sasuke walked over to Tsunade's desk.

"I presume you're here about the information on Naruto?" Tsunade already knew the answer anyways.

"Well?" Sasuke asked getting a little impatient. "Where is he?"

She expected as much out of the Uchiha, it really was the only thing he was concerned with now a days, her brat. "Well it seems one of scouts sensed him near the village a few days ago. I wasn't so sure until I sensed it myself-"

"So Naruto is back in the village?" Sasuke interrupted, he was sensed? He hadn't sensed the idiot, he would of, - he had to. Naruto's chakra was so welcoming and warm, you couldn't miss it, and yet he had.

"It's not certain what his motives are but yes, indeed he was sensed here. I'm not sure if he is in the village or not." Tsunade's expression saddened. "I almost got in trouble with the counsel when I left the tower to look for him, but I ultimately failed to find him."

"Every day starting today I will look throughout the village until I find him I promise." Sasuke claimed staring dead-on into Tsunade's eyes.

"You should make promises like that Sasuke…" The blonde woman said sadly. "You should know there are not always kept…"

The woman was right; he'd have to admit, all of _'his' empty_ promises. "I always keep my promises. I don't make promises I know I can't finish."

"What makes your promise any different from Naruto's?" Tsunade said letting the emotions get to her.

"…." She let the silence linger until he spoke up again. "I will take it to the grave, I will bring him back, I assure you."

Tsunade saw the determination and the seriousness in the Uchiha's eyes. "… Very well..." If anyone had the real chance of finding Naruto it would be Sasuke.

"I'm surprised you haven't sent out as many search teams for Naruto anymore, why is that?" Sasuke asked, he was here might as well ask the question.

"In all honesty I wasn't really sure if the brat was okay but…. I know he's alright now, so I'm not as worried." Tsunade had no idea why she was telling him this, but to be save she was going to keep some things in the dark.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How do you know he's fine? He could be in danger for all we know."

"I just know." Tsunade wasn't going to continue this conversation any longer. "Leave I have things to do."

Sasuke wanted to ask a few more question but it was for the best not to angry the woman for it did not end well. "Right."

The following days were tiring for the Uchiha, coming up with nothing not a single trace of the idiot. If he was in the village why couldn't he sense him?

There he was again wandering aimlessly throughout the village after another thorough search. Sasuke somehow managed to end up in front of Naruto's apartment door again.

"Might as well…" the raven said to himself as. He walked inside and mentally thanked the Hokage for not cleaning out Naruto's stuff, and began renting out Naruto's apartment again. Naruto's door was always locked but he knew where he kept a spare key.

Sasuke heard a sigh inside the apartment, and Sasuke went into attack mode, sharingan activating. Red eyes flicked around until they spotted chakra movement in Naruto's bedroom. The figure was crouching over pulled-out floor planks.

He didn't sense anyone inside but there was someone there. Quickly maneuvering through the space he carefully entered the idiot's room unsuspected. There was that cloaked figure pulling out… a ramen cup.

"You're the only thing I can't seem to cut…" Sasuke froze in place, that voice. The cloaked figure sighed tiredly again. "It's going to be the end of me…" Sasuke recognized those ramen cups, Naruto didn't stop ranting about them when they were younger. It was _'Food from Kami'_ as he used to put it, they were rare and hard to find.

The figure rose and looked up. Piercing azure eyes locked in with Sasuke's onyx ones. The idiot was here, right in front of him. It was Naruto, he was back. "Shit, out of all the people that could have found me it had to be you."Naruto said agitated.

"What's that supposed to mean dobe?!" Sasuke yelled fist clenched. "-and where the hell were you these past years?!"

"I don't have time for this…" Naruto turned around began walking toward the balcony.

"You don't have time for your friend?!" Sasuke breath began coming in pants. He cursed himself, letting all he emotions run this wild.

"When were we ever friends?" Naruto said blankly. "As I recall you tried killing more than enough times to get the idea across."

"That's not the point!" Sasuke argued.

"Like I said before I don't have time for this."

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort when in a flash the blonde idiot disappeared right before his eyes. Reacting quickly. Sasuke scanned the surrounding area with his sharingan. Spotting the blonde a while away, heading for the east wall of Konoha.

"He's fast..." Sasuke said through gritted teeth dashing after him. He suppressed his emotions that only seemed to slow him down. "You're not leaving dobe... even if it means breaking every bone in your body..." Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, those words were once told to him.

"Cha!" the was a pink blur that came out of nowhere to strike the fleeing blonde.

Naruto dodged the would-have-been devastating punch that was Sakura's, knocking off the hood that hid his identity. "Naruto..." Sakura said eyes widening, tears began to form.

"Damn it..." Naruto cursed out Sasuke quietly as he covered his face again. Quickly gathering chakra at his feet, he made another run for it. It was bad enough Sasuke saw him, but now Sakura she'd tell the village and they would be after him again.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura yelled before Sasuke came at a stop next to her. Making eye contact for a moment they nodded. "Let's go."

Naruto made it to the wall to find Tsunade standing there waiting for him, he landed in front of her. "I don't wanna fight you." he said in a small but serious voice.

Tsunade let a tear fall down her cheek. "Just be safe, brat." she said clenching her fist and shutting her eyes, she felt the wind pass by her as Naruto jumped over the wall. "Just be safe..."


End file.
